


Mysterious person

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Lady dragon and exiled prince [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: I was asking all the time to the trans person if I was going well while writing this. If you think something is wrong, let me know.





	Mysterious person

**Author's Note:**

> I was asking all the time to the trans person if I was going well while writing this. If you think something is wrong, let me know.

It wasn't a normal day. It just made a year the father of the dragon died, so she wasn't feeling really well. The boys were trying to cheer her up, but she kept telling them she was fine, even thought she wasn't. Suddenly, they heard the sound of something falling. When they turned, they saw a person dressed with a black robe, which covered most of their body. The assassin and the doctor approached to that person while the knnight shielded the dragon.

 

\- Who are you and what are you doing here? - asked the assassin, which was the nearest to that person.

\- Ah! Sorry! - said the person -. I think I fell from the top.

\- Is she okay? - asked the doctor when he heard the voice of the person.

\- I'm not a girl. I'm a boy.

\- Eh... No?

 

The dragon touched the knight's back with her nose.

 

\- What's wrong? - asked the knight.

\- It's a boy - answered the dragon.

\- What do you mean?

\- I only heard about it from... - the dragon looked at the bones in the ground -. Another human that was nice to me a long ago.

\- And?

\- His smell is from a girl, that's for sure. But his mind structure is from a boy, and also his soul is.

\- So she's possessed?

\- No. Soul possession has an special smell. He has been like this since birth. To say it in some way, he's in the wrong body.

\- I don't quite get it, but okay. Hey! She says that boy is in a wrong body or something like that! Was born like this!

 

The assassin and the doctor looked at both, and the person was surprised to see a dragon.

 

\- Is that a real dragon? - he asked.

\- It is - said the assassin -. Why?

\- I was guided here by a dragon.

\- A dragon? What kind of dragon?

\- The ghost of a dragon. I'm a necromancer.

 

The dragon got up, put herself in attack position, and growled furiously.

 

\- What's wrong, girl? - asked the doctor.

\- All the bones under our feet are people that died trying to help her - explained the knight -. Every single one of them. A necromancer plays with dead, and had come this specific day.

\- That's right - said the assassin, putting a knife on the necromancer's neck -. It's been a year since her father died. Now talk. Tell us everything we have to know.

\- I-I had a dream about a dragon - said the necromancer -. He told me to come to help another dragon that was in here, that was his daughter. I didn't know it was a ghost.

\- We don't need more help.

\- Hey! - said the knight to the assassin -. We do.

\- What do you mean, Your Highness?

\- Some of these bones have souls trapped in them. She knows it, and wants to free them before leaving. But none of us knows a way to do it, so he could help. And stop calling me like that.

\- H-highness? - asked the necromancer.

\- He was once a prince - explained the assassin, taking the knife off of the necromancer's neck -. His father exiled him and took off his title, but we still call him that. We are his knights after all.

\- You can stay with one condition - said the knight -. Touch her, and I kill you.

\- Hey! - yelled the dragon, leaving the necromancer surprised.

\- Don't worry. I will keep him under an strict watch. He won't dare to touch you.

 

The necromancer knew perfectly he wasn't much welcome by both of them. They had a deadly aura while looking at him. Wouldn't be easy for him to be there.


End file.
